<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sus gets scammed by india by dabiisatodoroki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24370606">sus gets scammed by india</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dabiisatodoroki/pseuds/dabiisatodoroki'>dabiisatodoroki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>dont read this isnt serious, im sorry india</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:21:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>299</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24370606</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dabiisatodoroki/pseuds/dabiisatodoroki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>indian man abhisheks calls ssus</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>sus sus sus</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>sus gets scammed by india</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ughstarlight/gifts">Ughstarlight</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>sus was sitting there staring at ceiling dream of kim lip when hse get phone call</p><p>helo my name is abshihsek aseem and your pc seems to be not working phone said</p><p>go away said sus</p><p>nonononono scam man say UR PC IS CORRUPT YOU MUST GIVE ME UR CREDIT CARD DETAILS</p><p>this is a scam sus say and hung up phon</p><p>and then gasp POLICE COME CAME ???</p><p>ur pc is corruptsd police say</p><p>and sus say no and shut door</p><p>and then it was devi from never have i ever</p><p>and she said SUS UR PC IS CORRUPTED</p><p>NO SAY SUS AND SALAD</p><p>stream stellar angels of sephiroth</p><p>and then when sus whent of ciomputer she has message from wealthymancool1231 and it SAYS: hellon my name is bob im very america yes very very</p><p>sus say i dont believe you</p><p>bob say would you like to become my wife</p><p>sus say NO</p><p>bob say ur pc is corrupt</p><p>sus througha pc into the bin and bought new one using bitcoin</p><p>she went on and everything was silent</p><p>there was no corrupt pc???</p><p>final!</p><p>but then... she get mail from the mailbox which saysa said</p><p>LETTER FROM INDIA:</p><p>to: sug<br/>from: india :)</p><p>you keep ignoring our messages :( very not cool im sad now<br/>pls come back i miss you :(</p><p>sus said NO I HAVE NO MONEY</p><p>the the letter say we will give you $500000 dollars to come to ind</p><p>sus still say no she think it scam</p><p>so she went to listen to twilight by kim lip (prod. cha cha malone)</p><p>and then phone rang and before voice came SUS SAID GO AWAY FAT</p><p>SUSAN THIS IS YOUR MOTHER phone said</p><p>oh no said sus</p><p>idk what else to werite in tired</p><p>stan stellar</p><p>angels of sephiroth superior</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>